


THAT Dress

by huokua



Series: Ash and Clare Prompt Project [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Clare has them, Closets, Friendship, Happy Ending, Memories, Other, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huokua/pseuds/huokua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee is nosey, Clare just wants to play, and Lee sees an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THAT Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for today, from the boyfriend of all people.  
> His prompt was specific. Lee trying to explain to Clare that he thinks she is great the way she is. Girl, Boy, Lee likes (coughlovescough) her either way.  
> Had to include Lee teaching Care about Magic.

 "Gol....What?"

"You've asked me nine times now, I  _refuse_ to answer a tenth."

Clare bit her lip in a pout, blinking wide eyes down at the cards in her hand, before slipping the card of the top of the deck. Her eyebrows knitted together, and she scanned the card slowly before repeating the action. They continued again in silence for a few more minutes, before Lee slipped off the bed and towards her closet. "What are you doing?" Clare asked, eyes never straying from card she was reading.

Lee didn't respond till he was stopped in front of her closet, he slid the doors open and peered inside. "Being nosey," he responded "Its a thing, old habits and all that." Clare nodded, hair falling into her face and obscuring her expression of worry. But she continued to read the cards in front of her, drawn into the small stories they told. More silence followed, and Clare reached over to grab the unopened packs off the top of her dresser, the crinkling of plastic filling the room.

"...Clare?" Lee called softly, watching her from the corner of his eye.

" Hmm?"

He turned to her, motioning to the closet. " You wear all this?" Clare froze, then hunched over the cards, clutching them like a lifeline before daring to glance at Lee. He was staring into her closet, not looking at her, and she allowed herself a deep calming breath. Lee was a teammate, a friend, and he seemed okay with her and what she was. But he had never been in her room before, in her house yes, but never upstairs. She didn't know how he felt about being here, he had agreed to come hang out and teach her how to play this card game. But seeing her room, all the evidence of what she did to get to who she was, she couldn't see his face so she couldn't tell how he felt about seeing all this. She dared another look at him, and he was holding up the JSK from Monday, she thought she had buried that." This is the dress you were wearing that day, the ones you changed into?"

She stuttered out a response."....Yes. All those clothes are mine, we are in my room after all. "

Lee frowned, glancing at Clare, the tone in her voice bothered him, and he briefly wondered if it was a mistake to ask about the dress. He turned to look at her fully, frowning when he took in her appearance. Her entire body was rigid, and she was clutching a card so tight it had bent in half, she looked scared. Looking from her then back to her closet, he smiled and continued looking through it. Clare eventually started to relax, then went back to shuffling through the cards. Occasionally asking questions and making slight noises of approval, she had started putting her cards into sleeves when Lee decided to start shuffling through her wardrobe in the corner. She eyed him warily, but allowed it. Lee finally caught sight of pale blue, heart dotted fabric, and smiled fondly before pulling the hanger off its hook. " Clare?" She still wasn't looking at him

"...Yes?" 

" If I asked, would you try something on for me?"

"What?!" Clare dropped the deck in her hands, cards fluttering about. She spun around, looking towards Lee, panic on her face. He was smiling, and he held up the dress, the look on his face fondly pleading.

"Would you, try this on, for me?" Clare spluttered, face quickly turning pink, train of thought rolling at one hundred per second.

"Are you trying to tease me?" The pink was quickly bleeding into red, and her features molded into hurt and anger. "Because if you are, then you can leave now." Lee frowned, folding the dress carefully over his arm and stepping forward.

"I'm not, I'm genuinely asking, I'd like to see this on you." He stepped closer again, holding it up to her and smiling sincerely. Clare was still frowning, eyeing him with a mixture curiosity and mistrust, before placing a hand on the dress.

"This was my favorite, you know, but I haven't worn it in a while so..." She trailed off, looking at the ground and sighing to herself. Lee's smile widened, and he held it out when she motioned for it, internally cheering to himself. "Would you mind?" She made a twirling motion with her finger

"Oh yea, sure." Lee turned around placing his hands on the computer desk in front of him and continuing to smile to himself. Turning to the computer, he was about to switch it on when he saw Clares reflection in screen. She was trying to zip up the dress, but was struggling slightly. He quickly spun and slipped up behind her, placing a hand on her waist and pulling the zipper up carefully. Clare had gone stone still at the touch, but had relaxed once the zipper was in place. Stepping away, he reached his hand out and guided her to face him by her elbow. She was fixing her wig a little, dropping the curls to fall at her shoulders, and she smiled timidly at him. She shuffled away when he dropped his hand, twitching under his gaze. Lee's smile had stretched to his ears, and he reached forward once again to straighten the straps across her her collarbones. "...Wow!”

"Lee?"

"Wow"

"Yes, you said that already but...." Clares words came out in a rush, but she stopped when she realized he was still openly staring at her. Hugging herself, she looked at the ground, mumbling quietly. Lee was still in awe, the sight before him making his brain whirl, and he finally let out a breath.

"This dress, I always liked  _this_  dress," he breathed, stepping closer. "This is the dress you wore your first day of tryouts, you wore it with that curly wig, the strawberry blond one." He stepped even closer, breath coming out slow, and his lip twitched in a half smile. He seemed to be doing that a lot today, but it was worth it at the pink that spread across Clares cheeks, and the fact that she didn't back away. "You wore those cute blue shoes the heels shaped like hearts, and the pale pink stockings," the smile turned into a smirk "Did you know you have a bounce in your step? Every time you walked it would bounce up and I'd see the hearts on the back of you thighs."

Clares looked like a deer in the headlights, and her mouth opened to respond. "You remember when I wore it last?" Her lips twisted into a frowned, like that wasn't what she meant to say.

"I remember everything about that day," he stepped forward a last time, closing the gap between them completely "Because even after you came into the locker room and changed, all I could think was ' _That is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.'_." He ignored the squeak she made when his hands met her hips, and he pulled her flush against him, hugging her tight. "You are beautiful, fantastic, and breathtaking."

Clares hand slid up between them, and for a second he braced himself to be pushed away, but then they circle up his back and she was hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Lee," She pulled back and the smile on her face proved one of the points he made, he lost his breath. "I appreciate that, so, so much." He chuckled and looked down at her, staring at her face a few seconds before she was swooping up pressing her lips to his in a quick kiss. Before he could react, she was flitting away, settling herself on the bed and going through her cards again.“Are we going to continue?” She smirked at him, then looked back at her cards.

“Uh...Yea...Sure,” Lee pressed his fingers to his lips, the blush on his face rising in a slow burn across his cheeks, and then he smiled. “Your also full of surprises.”

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out longer then I planed. But I'm content. My boyfriend seemed pleased with it, so I call that a win. Also, points to Lee for remembering The Dress.


End file.
